Meant To Be
by lolita012
Summary: Brooke is getting over a heartbreak and decides to help Nathan get over his. She decides to take him away from everything and get him out of his funk. Will it end in more heartbreak? B/N. READ AND REVIEW
1. Let Loose

**Let Loose**

Popular, hot, cheerleader; those were the words people would usually use to describe Brooke Davis. Brooke was more than a pretty face. She's determined; she usually knows what she wants and goes for it. Or so she thought.

Lately Brooke hasn't been feeling like herself. Her best friend and boyfriend betrayed her, two of the closest people in her lives. The two she loved the most. Lucas was the guy Brooke fell head over heels for, Brooke had always been wary of love but Lucas really made her believe he was the one. She had never let a guy close to her heart the way she did Lucas. Then there was Peyton, she grew up with her. They were always together, totally different but they could always relate to each other. Finding they were together killed Brooke. It made her question her strength after all.

"At least I won't be seeing them for most of the summer," she thought as she lay on the beach. There was barely anyone outside. Brooke woke up early to come out and jog. She needed to clear her head. She decided to head back to her house. Her parents moved to California, they barely called her, it's like they never had a daughter. Their only way of communication was sending her money, not that she complained. At least she didn't have to work.

As Brooke got into her new car, she noticed the birds took her windshield as their own private parking. Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Great" she muttered as she walked in. Once she got to her driveway, she quickly went inside and grabbed a bucket and products to wash her car. As she was grabbing the hose, the loud noise of a speeding car caught her attention. Brooke turned to see a black sports car speed by.

"Nathan" she thought.

He hadn't been the same since Haley left on tour with Chris. It hurt him deeply. He had since isolated himself from everyone else. When he decided to file for divorce from Haley, his parents were too eager to give him back his credit cards and they bought him a new car. Brooke found them to be sort of like her parents, except they were overbearing while hers were pretty much non-existent. Once she was done washing her car, Brooke went inside. She was starving. Living alone, she had to either learn how to cook or starve. You can only eat takeout for so long before your stomach bloats.

As she put the lasagna in the oven, her cellphone rang. It was Rachel.

"Hey you" she said as she picked up.

"Hey, party at Nathan's tonight. Coming?" The excitement in Rachel's voice was more than apparent. She was always down for a good party. Brooked frowned.

"I don't know Rach," she said hesitantly. Rachel sighed.

"Come on Brooke. You can't hide from them forever," she said. Brooke didn't need to ask who 'them' were. Brooke bit her bottom lip, something she did when she was nervous.

"You know what, I'll come. I'll show them they can't break Brooke Davis," she said, trying to sound as strong. Rachel squealed with joy.

"That's the spirit. I'll see you there," she said before hanging up. Brooke shook her head and couldn't help but smile.

"This could be the perfect opportunity to reinvent myself," she thought to herself. She put the timer on the lasagna and walked up to her room. She went to her closet and picked out a black tight mini skirt and a floral corset type top. Picking out clothes always got Brooke excited.

"This is gonna be a good night" she thought to herself.

Later that day, Brooke was standing in front of her full length mirror. She was nervous to go to the party. She loved parties, but knowing Lucas and Peyton were going to be there didn't help to boost her confidence. She looked at the clock on her night stand. It was 10:00 PM, she needed to get going. Brooke grabbed her cute bow shaped side bag and took one last look at herself.

"This is it" she thought before making her way out the house. When she got to Nathan's house, she didn't immediately get out the car. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before getting out and making her way to the front door. She could hear music already bumping inside. Brooke opened the door and saw the house was packed with a lot of people she recognized from school. As she made her way through the crowd, she quickly noticed Rachel in the kitchen. She wasn't alone, Nathan, Peyton, Lucas were also there. Brooke took a deep breath and put a smile on her face. Rachel turned and noticed her. She raised her hand and waved her over.

" Brookie! You look good," she said as she looked at Brooke's outfit. Nathan nodded in her direction and took a sip of his beer.

"Aw Nate, please contain your excitement," Brooke said sarcastically, Nathan rolled his eyes and left towards a group of guys taking shots. Brooke shook her head.

"He needs to get out of his funk," she said.

"It's not that easy," Peyton intervened. Brooke never acknowledged her or Lucas. Brooke turned to her and raised an eyebrow.

"Of course you would stick up for a cheater," she snapped. Peyton's face grew red. Lucas avoided looking at Brooke and took a sip of his drink. You could tell how uncomfortable he was feeling. Rachel grabbed Brooke's hand and led her away from them. Brooke sighed in frustration.

"Stop, don't let them get to you. Have fun," Rachel said, Brooke nodded and grabbed a drink from a guy waking by and downed it. Rachel smirked.

"There's the Brooke I know," she said jokingly. Brooke looked at her and smiled.

"Let loose Brooke," she thought to herself.


	2. Hangover

**Hangover**

The next morning, Brooke woke up to find herself lying on the floor.

"What the hell?" she muttered as she looked up. Her head was pounding; he could barely open her eyes. She recognized Nathan's living room, no one was there but her.

"So I'm guessing I drank a little too much," she said out loud.

"You think?" Nathan's voice startled her. If she wasn't in so much pain she would've turned around to face. Nathan walked over to her and sat on the coffee table facing her.

"Don't tell me I did anything crazy, "she muttered. Nathan smirked.

"Well, the old Brooke was back last night," Brooke groaned and lay back down.

"But you weren't too crazy. Just loud and annoying," he said. That brought relief to Brooke. She wasn't in the mood to find out about a crazy make out session with a random loser.

"I don't feel too good," she muttered. Nathan laughed and shook his head.

"You should probably take a bath," he suggested. Brooke nodded

"I would if I could get up, every movement hurts." She said, Brooke rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Nathan looked at her. She reminded him of a lost puppy.

"Want me to help you?" he asked, Brooke looked at him and raised an eyebrow. Nathan quickly brought his hands up as if to declare his innocence.

"I don't mean it like that, trust me. Girls aren't even close to being on my mind right now. I was just offering to help," he said softly. He looked away. Brooke knew he was thinking about Haley. She nodded.

"Okay, it's not like I have a choice anyway," Nathan looked at her in shock.

"I was expecting you to insult me or something or some snide remark," he said. Brooke laughed and then clutched her head in pain.

"If I was in my normal state, trust me I would," she said. Nathan smirked and picked her up.

"Hey! Slowly," she said as she leaned against his chest. Nathan shook his head and brought her upstairs to his room. He laid her on the bed and went to run a bath in the bathroom. He came back to the room and found Brooke taking of her skirt. He leaned against the doorway. When Brooke noticed his presence he raised an eyebrow.

"Getting an eyeful?" she said as she smirked. Nathan nodded

"Well I know I'm about to get more in a sec," he said jokingly. Brooke scoffed and motioned him over. Nathan helped her take of her corset style top.

"God, why do you girls always wanna wear such complicated things," his voice sounding slightly annoyed. Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, you love it still" she said. Nathan brought her a towel that she wrapped around herself. She stood up and felt the room turn. Nathan quickly grabbed on to her. He picked her up and brought her to the bathroom where he laid her down in the bath. Brooke sighed in satisfaction and leaned back. After two minutes of silence , she opened her eyes.

"I must be the most shameless person ever, to let you give me a bath," she said, Nathan smirked and sat on the edge of the tub.

"I think we're both shameless. I mean, I'm Nathan Scott and you're Brooke Davis. We've done pretty much anything labeled as shameless" he said softly. Brooke smiled and nodded.

"Alright soap me up, "she said jokingly. Nathan opened his eyes in shock.

"You want me to? Seriously? This is like the best morning ever." He said with a big smiled on his face. Brooke splashed me with water.

"I'm joking perv, get out" she smiled and motioned for him to go. Nathan's smile disappeared.

"Thanks for nothing tease" he said as he stood up.

"You're welcome!" Brooke yelled out as he closed the door. The bath was helping a little.

She walked out to find Nathan lying on the bed; he was staring at the ceiling in deep thought. Feeling her gaze on him, he looked her way. His face was emotionless.

"That's not usually the response I get when I walk into a room only wearing a towel," Brooke said jokingly. She knew Nathan was back into his funk and she wanted to get him out of it. Nathan didn't laugh.

"Like I said, girls are the last thing on my mind right now. " he said softly. Brooke nodded. Nathan stood up and walked to his closet. He took out shorts and a t-shirt. He held them up to Brooke who raised an eyebrow.

"Unless you want to get back into that contraption you call a top," he said when he saw the expression on her face. Brooke sighed and grabbed the clothes. Nathan walked out the room and left her to change. When Brooke walked downstairs, Nathan was pouring coffee in a cup.

"Here" he said, placing it in front of her. Brooke smiled slightly and drank the coffee. There was an awkward silence in the kitchen as Nathan was making eggs and toast.

"How are you doing Nate?" she asked softly. Nathan's back stiffened.

"Fine," he said, there was an edge to his voice. Brooke didn't push any further. They ate in silence; Brooke looked at his hands as he was eating. He still had on his wedding band. Nathan caught her staring.

"I'll take it off once it's finalized," he said softly, Brooke nodded and ran a hand through her hair.

"I'm sorry," she almost whispered. Nathan looked up at her.

"Me too. About Lucas," Brooke shrugged and looked away.

"Whatever, I don't care anymore," she said. Nathan wasn't convinced, he didn't bother voicing it out though. He had his own heartache to deal with.

"I should go," Brooke said. Nathan nodded.

"I'll drive you," he said, not waiting for a response. He grabbed his car keys and walked outside. Brooke sighed and went to grab her purse. She put on her shoes and walked out. She got in Nathan's car; it still smelled like new leather. He didn't say anything as she got in; he just sped out his driveway. Brooke looked at him; his face was tense and serious. This is a whole new Nathan. Not the carefree basketball player she knew. Once they got to her house, Nathan stopped and waited for her to get out.

"Bye," Brooke said softly. Nathan only nodded. Once Brooke closed the car door, he was already on his way.

She shook her head and walked into the house.

"Rachel, is never going to believe this," she muttered. As if reading her mind, her cellphone rang. It was Rachel. Brooke ignored the call. She was too tired to spend an hour talking. She walked into her room and got in her bed. She didn't bother to get out of Nathan's clothes, they were too comfortable.

Brooke slept most of the day. When she got up, she quickly changed into her own clothes and called Rachel.

"I thought you died or something!" Brooke rolled her eyes at Rachel's dramatics.

"No, I'm alive" she said.

"You were crazy last night, how did you get home?" Rachel asked, Brooke laughed.

"About that, I actually woke up on Nathan's floor,"

"Seriously? Hot hook up with Nate?" she said jokingly. Broke snorted.

"No, but he did see me naked," Rachel gasped.

"Wait, so did u give him a strip show. Nice Brooke" Brooke laughed and shook her head.

"No! I was too hung-over to get in the shower so he helped me out." She said softly.

"So nothing went down?" Rachel asked. Brooke laughed

"No Rach. He just got over a bad breakup. Last thing he needs right now is another girl coming into his life," she said. Rachel sighed.

"Haley messed him up bad eh," Brooke bit her lip as she thought of Nathan's attitude.

"Yea, poor guy" she said softly.


	3. Mission: Cheer Up Nathan

Mission: Cheer Up Nathan

That night, Brooke decided to go get her car at Nathan's house.

'Great, I have to walk,' she thought.

Once she got to Nathan's house, she knocked but didn't get an answer. She rang the doorbell at least 10 times before he opened the door.

"Jeez Brooke" he said annoyed. Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Are you deaf?" she asked before walking in the house.

"Can I help you?" he said rudely.

"I came to get my car, you don't have to be so rude" she snapped. Nathan ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"I'm sorry, kind of on edge." He said

Brooked nodded.

"Good thing I have something that can cheer you up," Nathan was weary of Brooke's smile.

"You're planning something. Not in the mood Brooke," he said wearily. Brooke's smiled grew wider.

"You're not getting out of this one. I'll pick you up on Friday" she said before walking out the door. Nathan sighed and shook his head.

Truthfully, Brooke had nothing planned but she was determined to get Nathan out of his bad mood. She looked at her cellphone, when she found the number she was looking for she dialed.

"Hi Daddy, I need a favor," she said brightly. There was no one he would be able to say no, especially with Brooke's convincing and guilt tripping.

Friday came sooner than expected, or so it seemed like it did. Brooke closed the suitcase she packed and quickly left the house. As soon as she put it in the trunk, she sped off to Nathan's house. Nathan wasn't ready when she got there.

"Hurry up!" she yelled. She walked up to his room, he was slowly putting a pair of pants in his duffle bag.

"Ugh" Brooke said when she saw him. She went in his closet and grabbed a bunch of his things. She put them in his bag and closed it.

"Where are we going? How long are we leaving for?" Brooked smiled but didn't answer Nathan.

"Let's go" she said as she quickly walked out the house. Nathan sighed and grabbed his bag. He locked the door behind him. Brooke was already in her black Mercedes, honking once she saw him. Nathan rolled his eyes. He put his bag in the back seat and got in the passenger side.

"Are you telling me now?" he asked, Brooke shook her head and smiled. They got on the road. After 2 hours of driving, Brooke was getting tired. Nathan offered to take over so Brooke pulled away. After switching sides, Brooke turned on radio. She looked at Nathan and smiled.

"Get excited" she said.

"Tell me where we're going , I am driving you know. I need directions" Nathan smirked. Brooked groaned. Now she had to tell me.

"Miami" she said softly.

"That's like 11 hours away1" Nathan said, his eyes were open big. Brooke smiled and leaned back.

"Better get going then" she said. Nathan laughed and started driving off to Miami. After 4 hours of driving, he let Brooke take over. It was night time by then so he took it as his opportunity to get some rest before taking over again. As Brooke was driving, she couldn't help but look over at Nathan. He was already deep in his sleep and Brooke couldn't help but think of how good he looked.

"I wish I could take a picture," she thought.

During the car ride, Nathan talked and joked, he was happy. It's like he forgot about all his problems and was back to being his regular self.

When Nathan woke up, they were about to head into the highway. Looking at the GPS, he saw that they were too hours away.

"Pull over here," he said softly. Brooke nodded and stopped the car.

"What's wrong?" she asked, Nathan smiled.

"My turn," Brooke smiled back and switched spots with Nathan. She leaned back into the seat as he started the car. She closed her eyes and sighed, Nathan looked over and smiled. He was really thankful that she planned this trip for him, he really needed to get away from everything. He could actually relax, and Brooke always had something to talk about.

"Thanks Brooke" he whispered. He didn't notice Brooke's eyes open and the smile that formed on her face.

Brooke was late woken up by Nathan who gently shook her awake.

"We're here?" she said groggily. Nathan smiled and nodded. As if given an energy drink, Brooke sat up and quickly got out the car. Nathan laughed and followed her. The bell boy was already taking their bags out the car. Nathan gave the keys to the valet and followed Brooke into the hotel. Brooke went up to the reception.

"Hi, reservation under Brooke Davis" she said brightly as she put her hair up in a bun. The front desk operator smiled and looked for her name.

"Yes. Here it is, suite 225. She handed Brooke a pass key."

Brooke was confused. They were supposed to get two pass keys.

"I'm sorry, weren't two conjoined room reserved?" she asked the woman, her name tag read Emily. Emily frowned and shook her head.

"I'm sorry; the reservation was made for one penthouse suite." Nathan ran a hand through his hair.

"It's okay Brooke. I don't mind," he said softly. Brooke turned to him and smirked.

"Of course you don't"

Nathan laughed and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Let's go" he said as she directed her to the elevator. Brooke smiled and bit her lip. It didn't go unnoticed by Nathan. When they made their way to their suite, Brooke was amazed by how big it was.

"Wow Brooke, you've outdone yourself," Nathan said as he admired their suite.

"What is this, presidential?" he asked. Brooke smirked.

"Close enough yes" Nathan smiled and they headed towards their room. The bed was big huge. Nathan jumped on it and lay on his back.

"I could get used to this. How long are we staying for?" he asked. Brooke bit her lip.

"Uh a month?" she didn't mean for it to come out as a question. Nathan jumped up, his eyes were wide open.

"Seriously? "he asked, Brooke nodded and flashed her best smile. Nathan smiled and shrugged.

"Oh well, it's not like I have anything waiting for me in Tree Hill," he said. Brooke's smiled faltered slightly. She knew what he meant by that. It made her want to go over and hug him.

"Okay, bed time. We have a huge day tomorrow." She said. Nathan didn't complain. He was exhausted. Brooke went in the bathroom to remove her makeup and change. Nathan changed into a fresh pair of shorts and a t-shirt. When Brooke came out, Nathan was already laying down in the bed. Nathan looked over and couldn't help but stare at Brooke. She changed into a tank top and a pair of boy shorts. He couldn't deny it, she looked hot. When he realised he had been caught staring, Nathan looked away. Brooke slipped in the bed next to Nathan. There was a big enough distance between the two.

"Goodnight Brooke," Nathan said softly. Brooke smiled and clapped her hands to turn off the lights.

"I could get used to that. Night Nate," she said, laughter evident in her voice. Nathan smiled and turned on his side.


	4. Yours

**Yours**

That morning, Nathan woke up to find Brooke closer to him than she was that night. Nathan didn't want to move, he just stared at her for a bit. She had that Brooke Davis smirk on her face, even when she slept. Nathan smiled and quietly got out the bed. Careful to not wake her.

The sound of the shower woke Brooke up. She took a deep breath and look around the room.

"This is going to be a good trip," she thought to herself. She stood up and walked to the window. She moved the huge blinds to let sun in.

"Jeez Brooke, are you trying to make us go blind?"

Brooke turned to see Nathan standing there with only a towel on. She smiled.

"Good morning sunshine" She ran a hand through her hair, she couldn't help but notice how he still had some water dripping on his chest. Brooke cleared her throat and walked towards the bathroom.

"I won't be long, we have to leave soon. I wanna go have breakfast and then hit then beach," she said before closing the door. As she got in the shower, she couldn't help but think of Nathan's bare chest.

"Stop it Brooke, pull it together" she muttered to herself. Nathan was watching TV in the mini living room when Brooke walked in. He turned to her and whistled approvingly.

"Looking good Davis," he said. She was wearing tan short shorts and loose sheer coral off-the-shoulder top with her red bikini top underneath. She walked over and grabbed his hand.

"Let's go!" she yelled as she dragged him over to the door. Nathan laughed at her enthusiasm. They had breakfast downstairs in the restaurant in the lobby. Once they were done, they walked out to be greeted with heat.

"Oh my god, it's amazing" Brooke said as she tilted her face up and closed her eyes. Nathan looked at her and smiled. Her long hair looked good in the sunlight and he was not the only one who noticed. A few guys on the street were staring a Brooke. Once they started catcalling, he grabbed Brooke's hand and led her away. Brooke smiled.

They made their way to their Cabana on the beach..

"I reserved it last night" she said. Once they got in, there were fresh fruits. There were no doors, just white curtains flying around in the wind. There were similar cabanas not far from them.

"I like how they're all kind of spaced out. It's more private," she said as she bit into her apple. Nathan blushed and laughed nervously.

"Let's go near the water," Brooke said. She took off her shorts and top. Nathan looked at Brooke's body appraisingly. He always knew Brooke was hot but for some reason it was like he was seeing her for the first time. Nathan took off his shirt so he was left with his shorts. Brooke ran out the Cabana as soon as she took off her clothes. When Nathan walked out, she was standing with her hands on her hips waiting for him.

"You're so slow," she said. Nathan pretended to be offended.

"That hurts," he said, putting a hand on his heart. Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Yea, I'm sure," she grabbed his hand and led him to the beach.

"I wanna get into the water," she said as she looked at the clear blue water. Nathan motioned for her to go. She looked up at him, using her hand as a visor.

"You don't wanna come?" she asked. Nathan shook his head and smiled.

"No, it's alright" he said. Brooke was kind of disappointed he didn't want to come in with her but her disappointment soon turned into excitement as she entered the water. It wasn't as cold as she thought it was going to be. It was just cool. Nathan kept his eyes on Brooke as she got in the water. She easily competed with all the other girls on the beach. Nathan watched on as a couple of guys made their way to Brooke in the water. He frowned and started to walk over. He didn't like her talking to strange guys she didn't know.

"Hey" one of the guys said to Brooke. She looked at both of them. They were cute, they had a surfer vibe going. She smiled.

"Hi" she turned towards the beach and saw Nathan walking over.

"We noticed you were alone over here, we thought maybe you were looking for some company," the second guy said to Brooke. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He sort of reminded her of Lucas. It was making Brooke uncomfortable; she came here to get away from Lucas and all her problems in Tree Hill. She didn't need a Lucas look-alike to ruin her vacation.

"I'm okay," she said as she started heading for the beach. The guys followed her.

"You sure? You should come back to our place. We're having a major party later on tonight" the blonde said. Brooke turned.

"No, I'm good. I am definitely NOT interested" she snapped, they were starting to annoy her.

"Is everything okay Brooke?" Brooke smiled when she heard Nathan's voice. The two guys looked at Nathan and acknowledged him with a nod.

"Sorry bro, didn't know she was yours" one of the guy said as they turned to walk away. Nathan and Brooke both slightly blushed at his remark. Brooke turned to Nathan and smiled.

"Well, look who got in the water after all" she joked. Nathan smiled and picked her up before dropping her back into the water. Brooke came back up and screamed.

"Nate!" she laughed and reached out for the hand he extended.

"Come on, let's go" he said. They walked back into the Cabana and dried off with towels.

"Let's go sightseeing" Brooke said as she put her clothes back on over her damp swimsuit. Nathan nodded and followed her out of the Cabana and out on boardwalk.

"This place is amazing. I love Miami," Nathan said. Brooke nodded and pointed at one of the stores.

"Shopping" Nathan groaned and followed her inside.

They got back to their rooms hours later. Brooke dropped all her shopping bags in the closet.

"We have an hour to get ready if we wanna get there on time." She said. Nathan looked at her confused.

"And where are we going?" he asked. Brooke grabbed her towel and walked towards the bathroom.

"You'll see," she said. Nathan smiled and went in the other bathroom.

As usual, Nathan was ready before Brooke. He was watching TV when she walked in.

"You're always watching TV," she said as she put her phone in her purse. She noticed she missed around 10 calls from Rachel.

"I'll call her later," she thought.

"The game is on tonight. Can we stay in?" he asked. Brooke looked at him, he gave her his best smile to try and convince her. Brooke shook her head.

"Nope, let's go" she said. Nathan noticed she was wearing a semi-casual outfit with black pumps.

"So we're going someplace big if you're wearing heels," he said. Brooke nodded and pushed him towards the door. Nathan laughed and held it open for her.

"Aw, how nice," she said, winking as she walked by.

"Anything for you Davis,"Nathan replied, earning a laugh from Brooke.


	5. Not a Rebound

**Not a Rebound**

When they got to the stadium, Nathan could barely hold in his excitement.

"Please tell me this is what I think it is," he said as she grabbed her hand leading her towards the entrance. Brooke nodded.

"It is, side court seats," she said in her raspy voice. Nathan's face lit up like a kid on Christmas. He turned to Brooke and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you," he whispered. Brooke blushed and smiled. When they walked in, an employee led them to their seats. Nathan looked unto the field where the players were warming up.

"Lakers versus Heat on home turf. I was dying to see this game," he whispered to Brooke as they sat down. Brooke smiled and squeezed his hand. The game was about to start, Brooke looked around and saw famous faces she's dreamed about meeting sitting not far from her. She looked over at Nathan's beaming face.

"This is where he needs to be," she thought. She took out her cell and checked her messages. Rachel kept texting her.

**"Where are you? I'm worried sick"** Brooke read on the text message. She smiled and sent a reply saying.

**"I took a little trip, courtesy of Daddy. Be back in a month ****J . Love you" **

She didn't want to mention Nathan just yet. This was their trip, just the two of them. After the game, Nathan couldn't stop talking about it. He was still so excited. Brooke laughed.

"I've never seen you like this," she said, Nathan looked at her and smiled.

"It's all thanks to you," He put his arms around her and led her outside.

For the next couple of weeks, Nathan and Brooke got closer. They were having the time of their lives in Miami. They tried to fit everything in their schedule. They went shopping, clubbing, to the water park and they still had so much more to do. Brooke couldn't deny she was feeling something for Nathan but she didn't want to act on it. She felt he was still thinking about Haley sometimes. It was too soon for him to get back into a relationship. That night, Brooke just took a shower and joined Nathan in the living room to watch some TV.

"You're so tan," Nathan said as she walked in. Brooke looked at her arms and smiled.

"You too golden boy," she said as she cuddled up next to him. Nathan scoffed at the nickname. Brooke begged to watch Dear John so Nathan agreed.

"I can't believe I'm watching this right now," he said as he shook his head. Brooke playfully hit him.

"You're gonna love it," she said. Everything was perfect, until the moment in the movie when the girl dumps the guy over a letter. Nathan scoffed.

"Typical, the guy's in another country risking his life and she thinks it hard for her. So selfish" he said. Brooke looked at him.

"Haley hurt you bad Nate, I know." Nathan looked down at the glass table.

"Haley was the last thing on my mind this entire trip." He said softly. Brooke shook her head.

"You can't fool me Nate, all those times you got quiet and you were all in your head. I know its Haley you were thinking about," she said. Nathan didn't meet her eyes.

"I wasn't," he said. He looked at Brooke.

"Then what?" she said softly. What came next she wasn't expecting. Nathan lips crashed into hers. Brooke didn't want to pull away but she didn't want Nathan to use her a as a way to forget Haley. As the kiss deepened, she pushed him away.

"Nate, stop," she said even though she didn't want him too. Nathan frowned.

"Why?" he asked. Brooke sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"I don't want to be a rebound. " she said softly. Nathan grabbed her hand.

"Listen, I am not trying to use you to get back at Hailey. I know Lucas and Peyton hurt you. I don't want to cause you more pain Brooke. This trip with you has been awesome; I've managed to put all my problems behind me in the short two weeks we've been here. You're amazing. All those times I was quiet wasn't because Hailey was on my mind. You were. I care about you Brooke,"

Brooke couldn't hold back the tears welling up in her eyes. She smiled.

"I know I'm crying but you don't understand how happy that makes me right now," she said as she wiped away the tears. Nathan smiled and kissed her. Brooke was over the moon, she put her arms around Nathan's neck and he picked her up bringing her to the bedroom.


End file.
